Basket Case
by GBizzyHobbitC
Summary: I am a 5th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Im 15. Im horny, im impulsive, im unpredictable. This is Hogwarts through my eyes and my words. ft. harry potter characters non SLASH RR


A/N: I know I have a tendency to write fics and like never finish them but I want to see what kind of feedback I would get from this kind of story. I got the idea from a friend of mine. I'm not going to use main characters though (they'll only come into place when the interact with my characters) but basically I'm going to make it so like its me and my friends (and people I see in school) in Hogwarts

For all you Draco Harry and Weasley twin lovers don't worry they'll be included too =) im also going to do this from my perspective (as a student) I don't care flame me if you wish but leave comments also.

(Also I'm probably gonna get some things wrong i.e. what things are and aren't possible at Hogwarts and what kind of tests they have but that's only because I have no time to re-read the books again stupid S.A.T's)

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: 5th Year

            I closed my eyes and held my breath as I plummeted into the brick wall to get to my train at Platform 9 ¾. I never liked that goddamn entrance I would always be terrified that one day it just might not open and that I would be going to Hogwarts with a concussion.

            I open my right eye and found myself surrounded by parents scurrying their children onto the train and checking their watches every five seconds. Phew I was safe.

            As I looked to my left I saw a rather large women in a floral print suit with blonde hair and black roots (she was obviously one of those moms who tried to be a 'cool mom')

            "OH MARTIN!!!" she wailed at her 11-year-old son as she jammed him into her chest for a hug (which im sure he appreciated). "MY LITTLE BOY!!! YOU'RE GROWING UP!"  She took out a tissue from her coach bag and started blowing her nose and sobbing.

            "Mum." He mumbled, "please…"

            The cool-mom tried to gather herself together while her son still remained in her jewelry-infested arm. Reluctantly he allowed her to kiss his forehead right before he hopped onto the train. Poor boy didn't even realize the bright pink lipstick mark left on his forehead, which was immediately brought to the attention of Draco Malfoy who almost pissed himself laughing.

            "And you think I embarrass you." My mom whispered in my ear.

            I grinned and hugged her. For a 15-year-old girl I was actually very close with my mother. "I'll miss you mom."

            "I'll miss you too sweetheart. Write as much as you can ok?"

            "Ok Ma." I said as we kissed cheeks.

            "Have fun and be safe."

            "I will."

            I gathered my stuff together and climbed onto the train right before the whistle blew and waved at my mom. I would miss her. If I ever needed to talk I would always go to her and because of the lack of technology at Hogwarts, I would have to contact her through a friggin owl.

            With my suitcases in each hand I trudged down the hallway peeking into different compartments looking for my fellow Gryffindors. Truth be told, I'd rather be in Slytherin. For one, Draco Malfoy and Jorge Cuba were in it and two, it seemed as if they always lived a little more 'on the edge' if you will. They always seemed as if they were up to something despite their angelic masks put on for the teachers and I must admit, it was intriguing.

            _Poke._

I turned around quickly to find my friend Richard smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged him "Riiiiicharrrddd!" I wailed, not to be annoying, he has one of those names that sound so awesome if you stretch it out. "I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

            "Fine." He said in his deep quick voice. "Me Amelia and Mike are a couple compartments down." He grabbed my 2nd suitcase and led me to the compartment.

            As he opened the door I found two of my good friends Mike and Amelia sitting on the left side of the compartment. I grinned and hugged both of them. Amelia was my best friend we practically shared a mind (not to mention our secret desire to become Slytherins). Amelia had the hugest crush for Draco Malfoy that you wouldn't believe. I was the only one to know of course, if word got out she would be traumatized.

            I sat down next to Richard and looked at Mike who was giving me another one of his "I know everything and I'm checking you out" looks. No but seriously the boy knew everything. No joke. He would look up facts just for fun! It came in handy as well. At our old school, in the US, he accused our gym teacher of corporal punishment, turns out he was right. He was 6'0 big and intimidating he could probably chuck me across the room if he felt like it, but he would always abuse poor Richard.

            Don't get me wrong here though, Mike wasn't some sick fuck who would like butt-rape Richard or anything, I guess he just found joy in hitting this guy who was about a hundred pounds lighter than him.

            "How ya doing Rich!" he said and smacked Richard on the back knocking him to the floor.

            "Mike! Stop hurting poor Richard!" Amelia cried.

            "It's ok really." Richard said. "I'm fine." Richard was skinny and fast. He was a 'metalhead' as he put it but he never really supported his bands. He had about a thousand burned cds at home lying next to his burned DVD collection. The kid was a computer wiz.

            "So how was your vacation Amiee?" Amelia asked.

            "It was ok same ol' same ol'" I answered.

            "No guys?"

            "Nope you?"

            "Well there was this guy in Brazil." She grinned. But I haven't heard from him since. The reason I hadn't seen my good friend in such a long time was because she went to Brazil for one month and the other month she was there I was in London with my uncle getting my supplies. She was very pretty and I expected her to find someone. His name was Palo. Go figure.

            "What about Perry and Daniel?" I asked. (Perry and Daniel were also two guys that Amelia had a thing for)

            "Well…I really didn't talk to either but I'm gonna try and get their attention this year along with …him" Him of course was referring to Draco Malfoy. Richard and Mike didn't know who 'him' was and it annoyed the hell out of them but at this point they learned to ignore it (especially since at this time they were performing hexes on their portable DVD players so that they would work on Hogwarts grounds).

            "What about Mike?" Amelia asked me.

            Before I could answer Mike said "What about me?"

            "Not you another Mike." Amelia answered. If there's one thing that annoys me, it's that everyone in the world is named Mike. If I stood at the edge of a block at say St. Marks Place in Manhattan and shouted out the name 'Mike', the whole place would turn around dumbstruck. It really got on my nerves especially because I knew approximately 26.

            "Well, I don't know. He got in a bit of trouble over the summer. He's really shook up about it." I then explained to Amelia how Mike got into a car accident that killed his brother, thankfully he wasn't hurt and normally it wouldn't get anyone in trouble. Problem was though that Mike was 16 and was driving without a permit.

            I tried to get off the subject as quickly as possible. My one weakness was affection, which I had a lot of for Mike # 7. If I liked a guy, I have a tendency to not realize what I'm saying, not to mention pawn over them.

            For about 2 hours I talked with Amelia, Richard, and Mike about anything really until that it the train came to a hault. I looked out the window and saw Hogwarts glittering in the moonlight. I picked up my bags and trudged out of the compartment with my 3 friends.

Fin 

A/N: Opinion? Continue? Stop while im ahead? Learn to write? Anything I am open to all suggestions hope you enjoyed it!

Mi xanga: www.xanga.com/xjadexmorbidx


End file.
